1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting for a light emitting diode (hereinafter refers to LED) module, more specifically, to a casting adapted to carry an LED die and an anti-static die, and provided with a wall formed therein, wherein the wall can shelter the anti-static die from the LED die and reflect the light emitted from the LED die more efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional LED module, two electrodes 11, 11′ are mounted in a casting 10. The electrode 11 is used to carry the LED die and the electrode 11′ is used to carry the anti-static die. The LED die 20 is connected with two electrodes 11, 11′ via wires 21, and the anti-static die 30 is connected with the electrode 11 via wire 31. Furthermore, an encapsulation layer 40 in the casting 10 covers the anti-static die 30. Once a voltage is applied to the electrodes 11, 11′, the LED die 20 will emit light, and meanwhile the anti-static die 30 can prevent the LED from being damaged by static charges.
However, in the conventional LED module, the LED die 20 and the anti-static die 30 respectively mounted on the electrodes 11, 11′ have certain thickness that cannot be ignored. The light emitted from the LED die 20 presents a good reflection ratio between the inner surface of the casting 10 and the electrode 11 in the casting 10. However, the light emitted from the LED decades since the anti-static die 30 shields and absorbs some of the light, causing the intensity of the whole LED module decreases.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of the prior casting, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches and related principles.